ohpso2fandomcom-20200213-history
Lilipa Mining/Tower Defense
You have to defend 3 towers here from multiple darkers, so we'll just call it TD in short. It's also called 採掘基地防衛戦：襲来 in japanese, or just "SH防衛" if you want to make pub groups with JPs. Note that you'll get all of the exp regardless of where you are on the map as long as you aren't dead so you don't need to worry about missing out on exp or drops. The map is very useful here as all enemies will show on it and the tower icons will blink red when taking damage. Waves Enemies will spawn in waves and each wave ends when the last enemy of that wave has been killed. There's a small gap of rest time between each wave. There is a total of 6 waves. Gwana will spawn on wave 3, Ragne will spawn on wave 5, and Vibrance on wave 6(final). The big walking darkers will explode dealing big splash damage when killed unless if you hit and break the red bulb on the back of their heads. Big red infection bulbs will sometimes also grow on the tower, sapping it's health. Just attack it until it dies or use burst barrier to instantly destroy them. Wave 6 ends when either the time runs out or when all enemies are dead. It's important that you're near the middle of the map ready to loot Vibrance and the big loot crystal at the towers, as the group leaders will want to start the next run ASAP to get 3 TD runs in during the 30 minute EM period instead of just 2. Spawns Point System There's a point system- points are granted by killing darkers as well as collecting the green crystals. IGNORE YOUR OWN SCORE, IT'S FUCKING POINTLESS <<<<-- THIS IS IMPORTANT The score is needed because it unlocks various important stuff: There's a small console next to each of the towers which is used to purchase things: *Burst Barrier (バーストバリア) - throws a shield around the tower that damages all nearby enemies and makes the tower invulnerable *Energy Restore (耐久値回復) - restores a tiny bit of tower health Each of these can be used once PER PLAYER per unlock once the score for the entire multi party reaches a certain amount. #500 - burst barrier #1000 - repair #2500 - burst barrier #3500 - repair Littered across the map are also small platforms which can be used to deploy stationary guns on: *Turret (銃座) - regular turret you can find anywhere *Photon Particle Cannon (フォトン粒子砲) - needs to hold down fire key to charge before shooting, once fully charged fires a beam that deals ticks of 35k damage or something, can only be fired once The stationary guns unlocks in the same way as the tower bonuses: #100 - turret #1500 - turret #5000 - particle gun #8000 - particle gun Strategy The main thing here is speed. Which means you'll want to KILL THINGS AS FAST AS POSSIBLE to progress through waves fast. Each full run can only take 14 mins tops if you want to get 3 full runs during the EM and 9 mins tops if you want to squeeze 4 runs in. The ideal groups for this is 3 groups consisting of BR/HU, BR/HU, GU/HU and TE/RA. BR/HU should be of katana combat build, TE/RA should have both Weak Bullet and Territory Burst for zondeel. Each of the groups is assigned to one of the towers and should not go to other towers unless if it's Wave 4 or 6. The waves should be cleared as following: Wave 1 Both BR/HU and TE/RA at top to clear out spawns, GU/HU at middle to pick off stragglers Wave 2 BR/HU and TE/RA at top for top spawns, BR/HU at middle for mid spawns, GU/HU at tower to get rid of tower infection and kill stragglers Wave 3 BR/HU at top for top spawns, BR/HU and TE/RA at middle for Gwana, GU/HU at tower to get rid of tower infection and kill stragglers Wave 4 Everyone besides the TE/RA should gather at the Purple Tower before start, check on map for where the enemies spawns and go to the tower where they spawn. Each TE/RA stays at their respective tower the Territory Burst and zondeel ready, kill the enemies when they're zondeel'd into a bunch at the tower. Wave 5 One BR/HU at middle, the rest stays at the tower. TE/RA should load up weakbullet before start and be ready to WB the Ragne for a quick kill Wave 6 One BR/HU from each of the groups goes to map middle at Purple Tower, rest stay to defend their respective tower. The people at Purple Tower focuses on taking down Vibras first.